This invention relates to the installation of reglets which are employed in concrete construction for securing flashing or frames in place. Most particularly, the invention relates to a clip adapted for use in aligning reglets in end-abutting relation and to an assembly of the clip and the reglets.
The use of reglets for installation of counterflashing, window frames and the like in cast-in-place concrete construction is well-known, and is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,168,798, 3,246,433, 3,319,384, and 3,512,318. The reglets are constructed or rolled or extruded metal, and, more recently, extruded plastic. Accurate alignment of end-abutting reglets or reglet sections has been accomplished by the use of splines, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,246,433 and 3,512,318. In the former patent, the reglets are required to have certain structural features for cooperation with the spline. In the latter patent, the spline is inserted in telescopic fashion within adjacent ends of the reglets, requiring, therefore, that the reglets be devoid of any filling at their ends.
In the copending U.S. patent application of Edward T. Berg for "Reglet Structure," Ser. No. 570,590, filed Apr. 23, 1975 as a continuation of application Ser. No. 462,301, filed Apr. 19, 1974, there is disclosed an improved reglet structure which preferably is filled with a sealing compound to preclude the entry of moisture. U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,798 discloses another reglet construction similarly filled with sealing compound. In practice, the reglets are filled with the sealing compound at the place of manufacture and are shipped in prefilled condition to their places of use. As a result, there is no room for insertion of splines within the alignment purposes, and, moreover, the loss of sealing compound which would result from insertion of a spline or the like may open the reglets to the entry of moisture. Consequently, there is a need for new and improved means for aligning the reglets, preferably not requiring additions to or alterations of the existing reglet structure. A compelling need for alignment means exists with respect to the structure of the aforesaid copending application of Berg, in view of the narrowness of the opening provided for insertion of counterflashing into the reglet, which opening must be in near-perfect alignment with the corresponding openings in adjacent neglets.